1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reluctance motor, and more particularly to a poly-phase reluctance motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional multi-phase permanent magnet synchronous motor is disclosed in FIG. 1 of the drawings of which the armature winding is a distributed winding which requires a large number of coils to build the winding, the end wires of each winding intersect with each other, the end wires are long and the copper loss is great, and the insulation of the winding is complex and the manufacturing cost is high. Because there exists magnetic coupling between separate phases, the mutual inductance will adversely affect the precision on current control. On the other hand, the magnetic flux generated by the winding in each phase will pass through a relative long flux path, therefore the stator iron loss is relatively great and further increase of motor efficiency is restricted. Also, the permanent magnet is positioned on the stator and the structural strength and allowable temperature rise of the stator are restricted, hence the application of electric motor is limited.